In the application of fences to private areas and swimming pools, for example, it is desirable to install fences which are flexible from the viewpoint that they may be adapted so as to prevent visual sight through the fence, whenever deemed appropriate. At the same time, it is desirable to be able to adapt the fence so that it may be opened to the extent that it is possible to see through the fence. It is also desirable that the fence be arranged so as to allow flexibility in assembling and installing in an irregular area.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a fence in which supporting pickets spaced from each other may be adapted so as to close the spaces from the viewpoint of visibility therethrough.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a flexible arrangement of the foregoing character in which the spaces between pickets may be opened or closed at will.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a fence arrangement, as described, which may be economically fabricated and is simple in construction.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a picket fence which may be readily maintained in service and which has a substantially long service life.